Kahyla
Kahyla is one of the rare Kothringi women and the best pilot in the Elder Council's Academy fleet. A happy-go-lucky girl who happens to be a master navigator and possesses amazing skills when it comes to mechanics and piloting ships. She is the adoptive sibling of the wanted war criminal, Ouros. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kahyla's previous life before being found as a baby amidst the swamps of Argonia by her adoptive brother is unknown. A kothringi infant was a rarity and being found by Ouros made sure that she would have a nice and welcoming family that would allow her to grow up and become the person she is. 'Growing up with Argonians' Despite the fact that she was raised by argonians, Kahyla's adoptive parents made sure that she was taught everything about the kothringi which the argonians were able to learn, which meant that there wasn't a lot to go on but just enough to make a decent kothringi woman out of the young silver-skinned girl. Mainly, Kahyla absorbed most of the argonians' beliefs and behaviours as well, but as she grew older her love for the outer space grew along and consequently her interest in spaceships did too. She was still incredibly young when she built her first single-manned flying vessel, a hoverbike which was able to cross the swamplands of her homeplace without much difficulty and from then on, Kahyla started to hone her mechanical and navigating skills simultaneously. 'Joining the Argonian Military' It didn't took long before the young kothringi girl drawed the attention of her planet's military forces and while her brother chose a more religious path, Kahyla was given the military life. Her extraordinary skills made the kothringi a perfect candidate for the argonian's spacefaring fleet, where she furthered her studies in the mechanic of ships and all its strands, including the one she enjoyed the most, which was flying them. Kahyla's results in the argonian academy were off the charts and her research into the navigation systems made the argonian fleet's technology jump ahead in years of development and that eventually drawed the attention of the Elder Council. 'Being Chosen by the Elder Council' Kahyla's achievements placed her in the spotlight of the argonian fleet and the Elder Council was quick to take notice of it. They contacted the argonians to inquire about their best pilot to date and to offer her a position under the Council's own Academy Fleet, a place where only the best and brightest joined. The request was a one in a lifetime opportunity and Kahyla did not had to think twice before accepting the position. Her new life amidst the Council's Academy proved to be filled with new information which she did not possessed back on Argonia, which provided Kahyla the means to further her research and her navigation system project. 'Flying for the Elder Council' The kothringi girl adapted quickly to her new ambience, proving that her title as the best pilot in the argonian fleet wasn't a fluke and becoming the best pilot of the Council's Academy as well. Even if everything pointed towards the contrary, she was able to remain down to earth, easily making friends amongst the scientists, inventors, engineer and soldiers that were part of the Council's forces due to her easy-going and caring nature. Yet, despite having found friendship away from her homeplanet, Kahyla still missed her family deeply, which made her brother's sudden contact a pleasant surprise. Ouros always had been a confidant to her when they were younger, however, seeing the different paths each of their lives took they were unable to stay in touch. Her brother had been studying the way of the argonians' shaman and all the religiousness that came with it regarding their planet most sacred race, the Hist. 'Helping her brother' When Ouros reached out to her, she was able to read that he was in some kind of trouble, yet Kahyla was not prepared to hear what the trouble actually was once they met. Her brother shared with her that he was experiencing what was known as a connection with the Elder Effect and unlike Ouros, Kahyla knew exactly what that meant for her argonian sibling. Worried, she bestowed her brother with the knowledge that she had gathered over the years studying, in both the argonian military and the Elder Council's Academy, about the Elder Effect and its effects on living things. Her brother panicked and Kahyla immediately regreted having poured all that knowledge onto him in a hurried manner, which eventually led to the duo concocting a plan to conceal Ouros' one of a kind connection to the mysterious force. The kothringi girl contacted a few of her acquaintances back at the argonian military and managed to enroll her brother into their forces, giving her brother a life that would be easier to hide himself from external parties. She gave her best trying to stay in touch and watch over her brother's military service, but once again their connection would be severed when Ouros was enlisted in a spec ops unity due to his surprisingly unique military skills. 'Finding out Ouros' fate' A few years after her last contact with her brother, Kahyla, while searching for information about him, came upon an odd report that carried Ouros' name on it and dictated that he was now considered a dangerous war criminal alongside all of his squadron. She found the report to be extremely odd since that did not sounded like her brother at all and when it was possible, between her own missions for the Elder Council, Kahyla attempted to find out more about what had really happened. It took her time, but eventually she managed to snatch another report where Ouros' name appeared and this time it was documented a possibility that his group of deserters and war criminals was linked to a well known mercenary group called the Blackwood Company. Still incredulous about such news, Kahyla kept digging the archives for anything that could help her find her brother, yet she was unable to achieve anything concrete... or at least that is what she says. 'Personality' Kahyla is a cheerful and friendly girl, often going beyond her way to help others. She loves a good joke and enjoys being around people who are fun. Due to her upbringing away from her race, mostly around her brother and due to the way she behaves, Kahyla could be seen as a tomboy. She is very passionate about mechanics and its possibilities to enhance/develop technology as a whole and she is also just as passionate about flying. 'Combat Stats and Abilities' 'Elder Effect' Kahyla has no connection to the Elder Effect besides the fact that she studies it to improve her navigation projects. 'Weaponry and Armor' As a member of the Elder Council's Academy fleet and a former argonian military, Kahyla is able to use standard weapons of both. However, her real place to shine is when she is piloting any sort of vehicles and that is where the kothringi girl prefers to be. She can usually be seen using simple, pilot suits. 'Advantages and Disadvantages' TBW Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kothringi